Tanzil
DIESE GESCHICHTE BEDARF DRINGENDER ÜBERARBEITUNG VON MIR! Sie ist auch meiner blutigen RP-Anfangszeit... Er saß in Beutebucht mal wieder in der Zeche und wartete. Auf wen? Auf wen wohl? – Tanzil. Man hatte dem relativ kleinen, aber sehr muskulösen Dschungeltroll gesagt, dass sein Gefährte endlich mal wieder vorbeikommen wollte um ungefähr die Uhrzeit, die seine kleine selbstgebaute Taschenuhr gerade anzeigte. Die kleinen Rädchen drehten sich immer fort und fort… Die Zeit verrinnt… Es war wieder einer der Tage, wo Tojingo, denn so hieß der Troll mit den rostroten Haaren und dem türkisgrünem Fell, viel nachdachte… Die Ingenieursbrille mit den roten Gläsern auf seiner Stirn surrte herum. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen, sie auszuschalten und holte das sofort nach, als er es nach einiger Zeit bemerkt hatte. Der Tag war wieder einmal heiß und langweilig, sein Liebling hatte sich zu lange schon nicht mehr blicken lassen und die Sonne brannte wie fast immer auf das Schlingendorntal hinab… Tanzil ist wohl zu viel mit eigenen Studien beschäftigt… Tränke hier Tränke da … beten hier, beten da… Opfer und Rituale und andres Blabla. Ist das sooo spannend? Oder was macht er, dass er sich ewigst nicht meldet? Aber na ja… Er kümmert sich ja irgendwo nur noch um die Verletzten und Kranken, obwohl er mal so aggressiv war... Nun kümmert er sich nun mal um andere, denen es schlecht geht. Eifersucht ist da total fehl am Platze! Aber auf der andren Seite weiß ich ja, dass er im Moment Probleme mit seinen Loas hat… das macht mir am meisten Sorgen… dachte sich Tojingo und drehte dabei Däumchen. Er seufzte und blickte dabei ein wenig resigniert drein. Warum musste er sein Herz auch gerade an so einen verlieren? Es gab hier und jetzt nichts zu tun… Doch, eigentlich schon - aber Gazlowe hatte ihm einen Zwangsurlaub aufgebrummt, weil Tojingo gar nicht mehr hatte aufhören wollen, die Handelsflotte mit allem möglichen, neuen technischen Schnickschnack auszustatten. Nun, wo er nicht beschäftigt war, fehlte ihm Tanzil besonders. Wie viele Monate war es her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten? Zwei oder vielleicht schon drei? Viel zu lange jedenfalls! Irgendwie tat dem Chefingenieur des Dampfdruckkartells die Freizeit nicht gut. Sein Unterbewusstsein spielte ihm in diesen Zeiten immer nur zu gern Streiche, denn auch wenn man es nicht vermutete, machte Tojingo sich Sorgen, große Sorgen um Tanzil. Wenigstens hatten die Goblins zwergisches Starkbier, das einzige alkoholische Gesöff, was Tojingo jemals zugesagt hatte und er war immerhin schon dreißig. Bei dem Zeug war berauschende Ablenkung gewiss. Aber bis er einmal betrunken wurde, dauerte es… viel zu lange! Wie gern würde ich einfach ma alles vergessen… Wieso kann ich nicht mehr der Einzelgänger sein, der ich früher einmal war? Einige von Tojingos langjährigen Goblinfreunden waren in Nethersturm beschäftigt – in der Scherbenwelt. Tojingo war auch schon dort in der Scherbenwelt gewesen, sehnte sich jedoch schnell wieder nach der alten Welt. Nur Nethersturm und die Zangarmarschen hatten es ihm ein bisschen angetan gehabt. Die ganze Umgebung dort reizte seine Neugier bis aufs äußerste und auch die Astralen vom Konsortium waren überaus interessante Wesen, die ebenso einen Hang zur Ingenieurskunst hatten wie die Goblins. Aber nirgendwo ließ es sich wirklich lange aushalten, außer hier, an dem Ort, mit dem so viele Erinnerungen verbunden waren. Hier in Beutebucht hatte er meist seine Ruhe und wenn ihm doch nach ein wenig Gemetzel zumute war, musste er sozusagen nur vor die Türe gehen. Wenigstens die Blutsegelbukaniere machten immer Stress. Nordend, wo es im Moment so viele hintrieb, war Tojingo zu kalt und ungemütlich. Er blieb lieber in seinen warmen Gefilden. Die Taverne in Beutebucht war auch diesem Nachmittag schon wieder gerammelt voll – daran hatte sich nie etwas geändert und würde es wohl auch nie. Es hatten anscheinend viele keine Lust, sich bei größter Hitze körperlich zu betätigen außer denjenigen, die es mussten. Die Leute kamen und gingen, der Troll schenkte wenigen von ihnen Beachtung. Irgendwie schien Tojingo heute keinen klaren Kopf zu haben, was jedoch nicht nur auf den Alkohol zurückzuführen war, und seine Gedanken waren mal hier, mal da, mal für ihn sinnvoll, mal total sinnlos für ihn. Er dachte an Technik, an Tanzil, an seine ungeliebten Verwandten, an dummes Geschwätz, was so umging. Tojingo trank und trank, bis sein Kopf unsanft auf die niedrige hölzerne Tischplatte vor ihm krachte. Der Barkeeper, ein etwas älterer Goblin, der den Troll bereits gut kannte, musterte ihn ungläubisch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während er ein paar Gläser mit einem Handtuch trocknete. So fertig hatte er Tojingo ja noch nie gesehen! Tojingo lallte etwas Unverständliches auf Goblinisch, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Als Tojingo die Augen aufschlug, blickte er in die Augen des älteren Barkeepers, der den Namen Drungan trug. „Was’n los, Alder?“ fragte der Goblin neugierig, aber auch sichtlich besorgt. Tojingo blickte ihn indessen kurz boshaft an, stand rasch auf, zahlte und machte ohne ein Wort auf der Stelle kehrt, um sich blitzschnell zum Ausgang zu begeben. Unterdessen rannte er noch ein paar leere Stühle polternd über den Haufen. Das geht absolut NIEMANDEN was an! Daraufhin zog er seine Ingenieursbrille genervt schnaubend ins Gesicht zurück und drängelte sich torkelnd durch die Gäste hindurch nach draußen. Er versuchte, klar zu sehen, aber alles schwankte um ihn herum oder war er es vielleicht doch ‚nur’ selber? Tojingo zuckte zusammen und begann zu zittern, als er an die nächste Hüttenwand stieß. So betrunken war er in einer äußerst unverträglichen Stimmung und alles setzte irgendwie aus und er spielte bei der kleinsten Aufregung verrückt. Die Wachen beäugten Tojingo bereits amüsiert und machten sich bereit, den betrunkenen Troll zu seiner Behausung zu schleppen, denn sie waren es irgendwo von ihm gewohnt, seitdem ‚sein’ Troll nicht mehr auftauchte. Glücklicherweise konnte Tojingo sich nämlich in dem Zustand, in dem er sich befand, nicht mehr großartig wehren. Und diese verdammte Fiedelmusik nervt, Maaann! Tojingo war angespannt und über alle Maßen gereizt. Als Tojingo seinen Körper ruckartig nach rechts herumwirbelte, wurde er wieder von einer Wand zurückgestoßen und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken, sodass sich die Planken unter ihm bogen. In Tojingos Augen schwankte der blaue Himmel und drohte, ihm auf dem Kopf zu fallen. Sodann tauchten zwei spitze grüne Gesichter vor seinen Augen auf und er fühlte – immer noch total benommen – dass er unter den Armen gepackt und davon geschleift wurde. Blut soll fließen, Blut soll fließen… Blut wird fließen… Bei diesen Gedanken umspielte ein hämisches Grinsen Tojingos Lippen, bis seine Augen wieder zufielen und die Träume der Vergangenheit nicht lange auf sich warten ließen. ---- „Vater?“ Ein Troll um Mitte vierzig in prachtvollen Roben, die überall mit Knochen verziert waren und dessen seidige rostrote Haare wellig lang bis in die Mitte des Rückens fielen, obwohl sie bereits zu einem hohen Knoten gebunden waren, drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. Ich hasste es jedes Mal, wenn er mich ansah, weil ich glaubte in einen Spiegel zu sehen, der mich zwanzig Jahre älter zeigte. Der Hakkaripriester, der die Verwandtschaft mit mir nicht leugnen konnte, setzte die hochnäsige Miene auf, die er immer aufsetzte, wenn er mich sah. Der Name war gleich, die Haare waren gleich, die Hauer waren gleich, das ganze Gesicht war gleich, sogar die Stimme! Aber eines war nicht gleich: Der Charakter. Zumindest glaubte ich das. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass mein Vater auch nur einmal etwas andres außer sich selbst geliebt hatte. Meine verstorbene Mutter und seine beiden Kinder waren immer nur eine Last gewesen, seitdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass der Sohn eben nicht der perfekte Nachfolger war und die Tochter nicht mal ein gutes Weibchen abgab, weil es keine Welpen in die Welt zu setzen schien! Ich wurde lieber Kopfjäger, trainierte meinen Körper zu Stahl, beteiligte mich am Krieg gegen andre Trollstämme, aber irgendwann ging ich zu subtileren Methoden über, Feinde auszuschalten. Der Lohn für unauffällig getötete Feinde innerhalb der eigenen Gesellschaft war höher. Vater hatte davon nichts erfahren, ich vermied den Kontakt mit ihm, wann immer es ging – nun wollte ich ihm alles heimzahlen, was er mir getan oder eben nicht getan hatte. Er stand vor einem Wasserfall und hatte gewollt, dass ich ihm einen Trank bringe, mit dem man in Trance fällt, um Weissagungen zu tätigen. Das musste immer jemand aus der Familie tun, folglich ich oder meine Zwillingsschwester, weil er seine unzähligen Neider schon selbst nicht mehr kannte und sie ständig darauf aus waren, ihn tot zu sehen. Er dachte wohl tatsächlich, in der hinterbliebenen Familie wäre das anders. Ich trug die Steinschale, in der der Trank blubbernd hin und her schwappte, zu ihm. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass ich den Trank ein wenig mit einem nicht nachweisbaren und unauffällig wirkendem Gift versetzt hatte. Er wollte schon zum Trinken ansetzten, bis er mich mit seiner freien Hand gewaltsam am Haarschopf packte, meinen Kopf in den Nacken drückte und mir das Gebräu einflößte. Er hatte es also doch gewusst… „Du kleine Ratte!“ hisste er mir zu. „Eine Schande, dass du sogar meinen Namen trägst! Auch du gehörst zu diesen Verschwörern! Hakkar wird euch allen schon zeigen, was es heißt sich gegen ihn zu wehren! Mich verrät man nicht so leicht!“ Mich anscheinend schon… Mein Plan war aufgeflogen, ich verschluckte mich und nun rann das Gift, was für jemanden andren bestimmt war, durch meine eignen Adern. Im Augenwinkel sah ich Varulja durch die Bäume verschwinden. Ich befreite mich aus dem Griff meines Vaters, solange ich noch einen klaren Kopf hatte und stolperte nach hinten von ihm weg, sodass ich kurz zu Boden ging, mich aber schnellstmöglich wieder aufrappelte und wegrannte. Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu ihm um, aber er verfluchte mich nicht wie erwartet, sondern wendete sich ab. Irgendwie sah er eingesunken aus. Ich rechnete mit einem Haufen Wachen, aber sie kamen nicht und so entkam ich ohne Probleme aus der Stadt. Mein Blick verschwamm ziemlich und auch mein Gehör ließ nach. Niemand beachtete mich, obwohl man mir ansah, dass ich auf der Flucht war und ich zunehmend zu wanken begann. Ich schleppte mich, als ich draußen war, keuchend durch das dichte Dschungelgestrüpp. Ich wollte nur noch weg von Zul’Gurub. Gefahrlos konnte ich mich da nicht wieder blicken lassen. Wer weiß, was auf mich warten würde? Es würde lange, sehr lange dauern, bis ich starb, aber ohne Gegengift war mir das baldige Ableben sicher. Ich brauchte jemanden, der sich mit so etwas auskannte. Mit Giften kannte ich mich äußerst gut aus, aber was Gegengifte anging, war ich ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Das Gift aus Todeshauch, einem Harz, welches aus Bäumen, die nur in Zul’Gurub vorkommen, gewonnen wird, und Serlin, was ein Schlangengift darstellt, wirkte so langsam, dass man die ersten Wochen keinerlei Veränderungen spürte, aber nach einem Monat nahm das Siechtum in rasender Geschwindigkeit seinen Lauf. Alles hätte geklappt, wäre ich nicht von dieser Hure von Schwester verraten worden! Das hatte sie nur getan, um von ihrer eignen Flucht abzulenken! Varulja, du verdammtes Miststück! Dabei wollten wir doch gemeinsam abhau’n! Eine Woche lang bahnte ich mir weiter meinen Weg durch den Dschungel – ständig auf der Flucht und auf der Suche-, bis ich die Gestalt eines Trolls, der offenkundig beim Kräutersammeln war, ein Stückchen von mir weg im Gegenlicht der untergehenden Sonne recht Nahe am Meer erblickte. Na bitte… Ich grinste äußerst zufrieden. Das ging ja schneller als erwartet. ---- Tojingo wachte fast wie ein Bettvorleger auf dem großen roten Samtteppich seiner Hütte auf. Wenigstens war der Raum hier war etwas, was in seinem Leben Bestand hatte und wo es nicht drunter und drüber ging. Diese kleine Hütte in Beutebucht war sein einziges festes Zuhause. Wobei, er war ja kaum noch hier. Ratschet war die Stadt, wo er sich am meisten aufhielt. Das Zimmer war nicht großartig eingerichtet und hatte keine Fenster – eine einfache Holzhütte in Beutebucht eben, die dennoch signalisierte, man soll ihr nicht zu nahe kommen. Die Schädel verschiedenster Humanoide sprachen Bände – hier ein Nagakopf, da ein Troll, dort ein Murloc. Von der einen Wand zur anderen war im inneren der Behausung eine große mit Wolldecken ausgelegte Hängematte gespannt, wo auch zwei große Trolle drinnen Platz fanden. Des Weiteren lagen hier und da technische Bauteile aller Art herum, weil der Gobliningenieur mit Ordnung absolut nichts anfangen konnte. Die meistern seiner Tüftlermaterialien waren zwar in der Werkstatt in seinem Fach, aber ein oder ein paar mehr Teile von jeder Sorte mussten schon ‚vorrätig’ zu Hause sein. Es gab auch noch einen relativ kleinen hölzernen Stuhl mit einem doch um einiges größeren Tisch neben der Kohlepfanne zu bestaunen, auf dem sich aber keineswegs Bauteile stapelten. Den größten Teil nahm ein größeres Alchemielabor ein, was sowohl von Tojingo zur Giftbrauerei, wie auch von Tanzil zur Mischung von allerlei heilenden und zerstörenden Substanzen genutzt wurde. Auf der restlichen freien Fläche lagen Schleifsteine für die Klingen, Schmuck und vereinzelt sah man auch Obst oder andere essbare Gegenstände herumliegen, die man aber entgegen aller Vermutung durchaus noch essen konnte. Tojingo kroch in Richtung Tisch, wanderte mit seiner Hand an einem Tischbein nach oben, schnappte sich auf der Stelle eine Kiwi und schob sie, so wie sie war, in seinen Mund. Er verzog das Gesicht, da sie verdammt sauer war, aber immerhin hatte er etwas gegessen. Tojingo war nicht nur physisch sondern auch psychisch total fertig von der Alkoholeskapade, sodass jener beschloss, sich endlich ‚richtig’ hinzulegen, um sich einfach noch ein paar Stunden auszuruhen. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es noch Tag oder schon Nacht war, aber man konnte wohl auf Zweiteres schließen. Sodann entledigte der Troll sich seiner Kleidung und kroch zwischen die Wolldecken. Puh… eigentlich viel zu warm zum Zudecken… und schob sie auch schon wieder von sich herunter. Tojingo starrte an die Decke- die Arme und Beine weit von sich gestreckt. Er sah nichts als Holz – er wollte seine Augen schließen, aber es geht nicht. Der Gepeinigte wollte nur noch schlafen, aber etwas ließ ihn nicht. Er wusste eigentlich mittlerweile, wie er diese seelischen Torturen verdrängen konnte, doch es klappte nicht so ganz, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte – heute nicht. Tojingo wälzte sich herum, schlug wie verrückt um sich und landete schließlich unsanft auf dem besagten Samtteppich. „MEINE FRESSÄÄÄ! WAS SOLLN DE SCHEISS!?“ entfuhr es Tojingo und es stiegen ihm langsam die Tränen in die Augen – aus Wut. Der Alkohol vertrug sich nicht gut mit seinen Sorgen um Tanzil, der schon vor längerer Zeit hätte da sein sollen – vor Ewigkeiten! „VERDAMMT!“ Während Tojingo so vor sich hinfluchte, versammelten sich einige Neugierige - angezogen von dem trollischen Herumgezetere - vor Tojingo Hütte. Der einzige, der sich traute einzutreten, war Gaff Schmieröl, hervorragender Gobliningenieur und Tojingos bester Freund unter den winzigen Grünhäuten. Sie hatten sich vor einst in Beutebucht in der Ingenieurswerkstatt kennen gelernt. Der Goblin hatte dabei zugesehen, wie Tojingo stolz seine neusten Bauteile und Gerätschaften seinem Lehrmeister präsentiert hatte, der ein Kollege von Gaff war. Der kleine Gaff war von so viel Sorgfalt und Geschick, was der Troll an den Tag legte, beeindruckt gewesen. Hätte man ihm bei den Händen mit nur drei Fingern vermutlich nicht zugetraut, obwohl sie Hände relativ klein für einen männlichen Troll waren. Überhaupt war er ein eher kleiner Dschungeltroll, wirkte jedoch trotz stark ausgeprägten Muskeln nicht gedrungen. Die beiden kamen ins Gespräch. Zu Anfang drehte sich alles um Technik, später gingen sie auch mal einen trinken. Überhaupt war es immer recht heiter, wenn die beiden sich trafen und manchmal allerhand technischen Unfug anstellten, um andere zu ärgern. Aber die Hauptzeit ihrer gemeinsamen Zusammenkünfte steckten sie in technische Forschungsarbeiten. Als Gaff jetzt eintrat, sah er einen sich auf dem Boden wälzenden, in Decken eingewickelten, hysterisch keifenden Troll vor sich. So hatte er Tojingo noch nie gesehen. Sobald dieser den Goblin bemerkt hatte, kniff er die Augenbrauen zusammen und funkelte jenen böse an. Gaff erschrak. „HAB ICH IRGENDJEMANDEM ERLAUBT, HIER REINZUKOMM’N?!“ brüllte Tojingo nun in der Sprache der Goblins herum. Wenn er mit Goblins redete wechselte er grundsätzlich automatisch ihre Sprache, seitdem Gaff sie ihm vor ungefähr sieben Jahren beigebracht hatte. „E-e-entschuldige, T-tojingo. I-ich wusste nicht – ähm- ach, lass dich nicht stören!“ Und so schnell der kleine Gaff hereingekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und Tojingo hatte einige Stunden unruhigen Lesens hinter sich. Er hatte ein paar interessante neue Baupläne ergattert oder besser gesagt geschenkt bekommen, weil Gaff seine neuesten Kreationen unbedingt testen lassen wollte (auf eigenen Gefahr natürlich) und Tojingo überlegte nun, welche Gerätschaft wohl am anspruchsvollsten war beziehungsweise welcher Sprengstoff wohl die beste Wirkung haben würde. Er war die letzten Tage nicht dazu gekommen und Ablenkung war jetzt, was er brauchte. Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschriebene und Gezeichnete schwand mit jedem Buchstaben und jedem Strich, bis er schlussendlich beschloss, die Hütte zu verlassen, um seinen Kopf etwas frei zu bekommen. Wenigstens in Beutebucht sorgte der Meereswind für ein wenig Abkühlung am Abend. Um nicht an der Theorie zu versauern hieß es also nun: Ab in die Werkstatt. Auf dem Weg dahin, drifteten seine Gedanken wieder einmal ab. Hach, Tanzil, wo bist du? ’In Sicherheit…’ wisperte Tanzils Stimme augenblicklich von irgendwo her. Das ließ den Schurken aufhorchen. War das denn möglich? Ach, wirklich? Du magst an einem sicheren Ort sein, aber DU bist dadurch nicht in Sicherheit, du als Hexendoktor bist NIE in Sicherheit… Ich weiß, dass du gerade in großen Schwierigkeiten steckst… Jetzt, wo Tojingo sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, kam er ins Grübeln. Nach einem kurzen Moment schüttelte er jedoch bestimmt den Kopf und ging in Richtung Werkstatt, die sich in einem Haus aus Stein und Metall nahe am Berg befand. Tojingo holte den Werkstattschlüssel aus seiner schwarzen ledernen Gürteltasche und öffnete die große Tür. Sie war zwar nicht so groß wie das Tor der Werft in Ratschet, aber immerhin von bereits imposanter Größe. Der Troll trat ein und suchte sich aus dem Inventarraum erstmal alles an Utensilien zusammen, was er so brauchte und wovon er lieber seine eignen Sachen benutzte, holte er sich auch seinem Fach. Er machte es sich an einem kleinen metallenen Werktischchen bequem und holte den Bauplan für eine Nether-Splittergranate hervor. Das erschien ihm von der Sache her am Spannendsten. Netherenergie hatten sie auch hier, nicht nur in Nethersturm, denn es war einfacher, sie in speziellen Konserven hier zu lagern, als für Tüfteleien andauernd nach Nethersturm zu pilgern. Aber man war vorsichtig mit Netherenergie, weil sie unberechenbar schien. Tojingo nahm sich ein wenig Teufelseisen- und Eterniumerz zur Hand und begab sich zur Esse. Den geschmolzenen, legierten Teufelsstahl füllte er in eine Gussform, die er bereits vor einer Weile angefertigt hatte. Nach Auskühlung begann die Befüllung. In die eine Kammer füllte Tojingo einen Sprengstoff, in die andere gehörte Netherenergie und bei Zusammentreffen der beiden Substanzen durch genügend Druck, der beim Werfen entstand, sollte das Teil schön in die Luft fliegen. Das Sprengpulver einzufüllen, war kein Problem, etwas komplizierter war es mit der Netherenergie, die auf das elektro-mechanische Gebilde in der andren Granatenkammer aus einer Art Einspritzpumpe übertragen werden musste. Er beugte sich mit dem sehr schmalen Schlauch, der einem Tankschlauch mit Einfüllvorrichtung ähnelte, nur viel kleiner, über die Granate und begann, ein wenig Energie herauszulassen. Es zischelte bedrohlich und Tojingo bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengrube. Wieso war er eigentlich nun derjenige, der schon wieder mal als erster etwas Gefährliches ausprobierte? Der sonstige Nervenkitzel war Angst gewichen. Tojingo fing an, unruhig mit dem Schlauch in der Hand zu zittern ’Tojingo HÖR AUF! HÖR AUF MAAAN!’, tönte es auf einmal. Das war schon wieder Tanzil! Er setzte sich auf und blickte nach rechts zur Seite, ohne jedoch den Finger von der Einspritzvorrichtung zu nehmen. Tanzil wachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auf. Wieso war Tojingo noch nicht zu Hause? Er war erst vor ein paar Stunden in Beutebucht angekommen und hatte sich erst einmal hingelegt in der Hoffnung, dass Tojingo schon irgendwann auftauchen würde. Plötzlich riss ihn das große Getöse einer Explosion aus den Gedanken. Wie von Bienen gestochen sprang er von der Hängematte auf und rannte nach draußen. Ein Haufen Goblins und anderweitige Schaulustige drängten sich vor der Ingenieurswerkstatt, aus der Rauchschwaden herausquollen. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“ fluchte Tanzil. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, indem er die Leute grob beiseite schob. Man hielt ihn nicht zurück. Schließlich wussten sie, dass er derjenige war, den die ganze Sache am meisten anging, da man mittlerweile wusste, wer der Verunglückte war. Tanzil sah Tojingo reglos auf dem steinigen Boden liegen. Die linke Gesichtshälfte fast weggerissen, der linke Arm lag einige Meter neben ihm auf dem Boden. ’Da siehst du, was passiert, wenn man seinen Teil der Abmachung nicht einhält!’ tönte eine Tanzil nur allzu bekannte ätherische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Tanzil verzog wütend das Gesicht. Dambala! Tanzil stürzte auf Tojingo zu, kniete vor ihm nieder und sah sich das Gesicht an. Granatensplitter und die Teile der Ingenieursbrille hatten sich in das zarte Fleisch der linken Gesichtshälfte gebohrt. Das Auge war nicht mehr zu retten, zu viele Splitter steckten darin und Teile fehlten bereits. Der linke Hauer war abgebrochen, ein Teil der Unterlippe weg, aber das Ohr war noch vollständig dran. Auch im Hals steckten Splitter und die Haut war verbrannt. Tanzil entfernte die Splitter und das Auge ohne zu zögern, damit sich die Regeneration auf andre Körperteile konzentrieren konnte. Dann legte Tanzil sein Ohr auf Tojingos Brust. Still – totenstill. Tanzils Augen weiteten sich aus Verzweiflung und Tränen kamen ihm in die Augen. „Verflucht!“ stieß er hervor und horchte weiter an Tojingos Herzen, um doch noch ein leichtes Schlagen wahrzunehmen, aber nichts rührte sich in der Brust. ’Du kannst ihn retten… Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur warnen.’ meldete sich Dambala – der Loa der Schlangen, der Hinterlist und des Verrats wieder zu Wort. ’Gib ihm eines deiner Augen und es wird zu seinem werden, gib ihm von deiner Lebensenergie und sein Herz wird wieder schlagen.’ Das sprach nun Lukou, jedoch manipulierte Dumbala ihre Stimme so, dass es wie seine eigne klang. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, nahm Tanzil einen Opferdolch von seinem Gürtel und schnitt sich das rechte tränenverströmte Auge heraus, während sich um die leere Augenhöhle sternförmig auswuchernde Narben bildeten, sodass es nun aussah, als ob Tanzil das Auge durch die Explosion verloren hatte. Dabei biss er die Zähne zusammen, denn der Schmerz verebbte im Vergleich zur Blutung nicht so schnell. Der Hexendoktor setzte sein bernsteinfarbenes Auge in die Augenhöhle von Tojingo und durch die Magie des Loa schlossen sich neue Lider darum. Hiernach legte er seine beiden Hände auf Tojingos Brust und murmelte ein paar magische Worte: „Iyaz wassa chaka ir sca, siame uptfeel.“ Tanzil spürte, wie Lebensenergie aus ihm wich und er langsam immer müder wurde. Kurz bevor er erschöpft auf Tojingo zusammenbrach, sah er, wie die beiden stahlblauen Augen, die er kannte, ihn liebevoll anblickten und sich darauf wieder schlossen. ’Hach, Lukou, du bist zu gut zu ihm… aber du spielst mir damit in die Hände…’ stellte Dambala zufrieden fest. In der Nähe unterhielten sich indessen zwei Goblins. „Tojingo kann froh sein, dass er nicht noch mehr Netherenergie eingefüllt hat, sonst läge er hier nun in Stücken und hätte nicht ‚nur’ mit Splittern und Verbrennungen zu kämpfen…“ stellte der eine Goblin überzeugt fest. Der andre nickte. „Gazlowe wird nicht erfreut sein, dass er vorerst mal nicht mehr in der Werft auftauchen wird…“ Die zwei Goblins drehten sich nun zu den beiden Trollen um. „Wusst’ ich’s doch, dass Tanzil Tojingo wieder zum Leben kriegt.“ stellte der eine trocken wie eben fest. Der andre nickte wieder nur und sie sahen zu, wie die beiden Trolle von Sanitätern hinausgetragen wurden. Tanzil wachte auf und strich dem schlummernden Tojingo durch die Haare. Er selber war vor einigen Wochen wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden und man hatte ihm Tojingo anvertraut, da sie wussten, dass er bei ihm am besten aufgehoben sein würde. Tanzil tat in der Zeit alles, um Tojingos schwere Wunden wieder zum Heilen zu bringen und es waren bereits die ersten Erfolge zu sehen. Die Brandwunden schlossen sich und die Haut verheilte recht gut. Fell würde an den Stellen jedoch nicht wieder wachsen und Narben blieben zurück. Tanzil hoffte inständig, dass Tojingo noch sprechen konnte, obwohl auch die linke Seite seines Halses so gelitten hatte. Vor ein paar Tagen hatten mehrere Goblins, unter ihnen auch Gaff, Tojingo einem elektro-mechanischen Arm montiert, der mit der Haut des abgesprengten Armes bezogen worden war. Wenigstens würde Tojingo so sein Leben fast wie gehabt weiterführen können, wenn er wieder wach war. Ich wollte dich nicht in die Fehler meine Jugend mit reinzieh’n, denn ich will niemanden sterben lassen, den ich liebe… Der Troll seufzte, als er seinen Blick auf die ganzen mechanischen Teile im Zimmer warf, und stand auf. In die Bude musste etwas frische Luft hereingelassen werden. Also schritt er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie weit, bevor er wieder hineinging und sich neben Tojingo setzte, der sich nun im Dauerschlaf befand. Dambala würde Tanzils Geliebten nicht ins richtige Leben zurücklassen, wenn der Hexendoktor sich seinem Willen nicht beugte. Die Probleme, die ich für immer aus meinem Leben bannen wollte, hatten alle schon vor der Zeit begonnen, wo wir uns das erste Mal vor fünf Jahren begegnet waren. ---- Ich hatte niemanden, dem ich wirklich wichtig war, außer einen Troll, dessen Größenwahn an seinem Verstand genagt hatte und der nun dich Echoinseln unsicher machte, um den Stamm aus Verhexten und Untoten um sich zu scharen, weil der Rest, der nicht unter seiner Fuchtel war, der Horde diente, Er verabscheute die Horde so, weil die Orcs die ursprüngliche religiöse Kultur der Dunkelspeer zu unterdrücken suchten. Meine Eltern waren nie ein großer Bezugspunkt für mich gewesen und ich hatte mir schnell gleichaltrige woanders im Stamm gesucht, weil ich lange Zeit keine Geschwister hatte. Außerdem war ich anscheinend zu schwächlich, um der Liebe meiner Eltern wert zu sein, und ich fragte mich, als ich erwachsen war, immer, warum man mich nach meiner Geburt nicht umgebracht hatte. Ich war zwar groß, jedoch waren meine Muskeln nicht stark ausgeprägt, auch wenn sie definiert waren. Vom jungen Welpenalter an verstand ich mich sehr gut mit Razzlin, der der Spross eines angesehenen Jägers war. In jungen Jahren gingen wir zusammen mit seinem Vater jagen und im frühen Erwachsenenalter stifteten wir Unruhe. Razzlin wurde Verteidiger im Dorf und er erzählte mir oft, dass er sich später hocharbeiten wollte, ich jedoch gab mich der spirituellen Welt hin, aber nicht in friedlicher Absicht. Razzlin hatte mir schon früh gezeigt, wie viel Spaß töten machen konnte, jedoch war bei mir die ganze Sache irgendwann außer Kontrolle geraten, ich kannte so etwas wie Selbstbeherrschung lange Zeit nicht. Meine Eltern kümmerten sich ohnehin nicht um mich und meine Instinkte waren bald von meinem Unterbewusstsein auf das Ziel ausgerichtet worden, Leben zu nehmen. Razzlin versuchte, mich zurückzuhalten, aber er wusste nicht, wie er zu mir durchkommen sollte, sodass er sich schließlich von mir abwandte. Es war zwar alles meine Schuld, aber diese Tötungs-‚Anfälle’ gingen nicht nur von mir selber aus. Eine fremde Macht hatte da ein ganzes Stückchen mitzureden, eine Macht, die mir heute nicht mehr fremd ist. Ich wusste, dass ich nur allzu oft besessen war und in manchen Situationen schien es besonders leicht zu sein, mich in Besitz zu nehmen. Die Angst und das Leiden des Opfers verschafften mir damals noch die größte Befriedigung. Wenn nur andre litten, wie ich litt, weil ich keine Liebe bekam, dann war alles in Butter. Schattenzauber und schmerzhafte Flüche eigneten sich dazu am besten. Ich wusste nicht, woher diese Kräfte kamen, aber jedes Mal konnte ich ein bisschen mehr, nachdem ich aus dem Schlaf aufgewacht war. An meiner Grausamkeit änderte sich auch nichts, als ich Pflanzen, deren Wirkung auf andere lebendige Organismen und deren heilenden Zauber aus Neugier für mich entdeckt hatte – lange nicht. Ich fiel ziemlich bald Zalazane auf, vielleicht als ich fünfzehn war. Er war verwundert, wie ich anscheinend wie von selbst zum Glauben gefunden hatte – dem Voodoo, wobei ich vor allem dessen Macht der Zerstörung zu nutzen wusste. Aber erst jetzt kannte ich einen Namen dafür und verstand, wer hinter der Macht eigentlich steckte. Diese Wesen nannten sich Loa. Zalazane nahm sich meine an, gab mir Ratschläge, wie ich meine Zauber verbessern konnte, wie ich Rituale ausführte, Opfer darbrachte und unterwies mich zusätzlich in der Kunst der Medizin. Meine Fähigkeiten würden dem Stamm einmal nützlich sein, wenn ich erst einmal erfahren genug war. Außerdem gefiel ihm meine Grausamkeit Feinden gegenüber, das spürte ich, auch wenn diese Erbarmungslosigkeit teilweise auch im Umgang mit vertrauten Personen ausartete und gewaltsam dagegen gehalten werden musste - von Zalazanes Seite. Die Schnitte an meinen Händen heilten seitdem nicht mehr und Zalazane erinnerte mich jedes Mal daran, wieder zu mir zu kommen, wenn ich in der falschen Gegenwart unberechenbar wurde oder gar nicht mehr zu mir kam. Bis zur Gründung Sen’jins war ich ständig am Kämpfen, setze alles daran, das dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, was dem Stamm schadete und zu heilen, wer zum Stamm gehörte. Schließlich überwanden wir die Meereshexe mit ihren Murlocschergen und folgten Thrall schließlich nach Durotar. Der einzige Unterschied zu meinem brutalen Verhalten vorher war, dass mein Verhalten jemandem etwas brachte und nicht um seiner selbst willen getan wurde - und ich tat es unter anderem im Namen der Loas. Nach der langen Reise auf die Echoinseln hatte ich mich jedoch grundlegend geändert. Ich wusste nun endlich selbst, wie es war, in der Opferrolle zu sein, und entwickelte langsam Skrupel. Und mir entging nicht, wie Zalazane nun versuchte, einen Großteil des Stammes zu versklaven, als wir nach dem erfolgreichen Schlag gegen Daelin Prachtmeer auf die Echoinseln zurückwollten, von denen wir aufs Festland vertrieben worden waren. Es gelang ihm nach und nach. Ich war trotz meiner mittlerweile aufgekommenen Zweifel nahe daran gewesen, meinem Mentor zu folgen, aber Gadrin hinderte mich daran. Er versuchte es erst im Guten und versuchte mich zu überzeugen, aber als es schien, dass ich mich wohl letzten Endes doch für Zalazane entscheiden würde, zwang er mich mit Fesseln, mit aufs Festland von Kalimdor zu kommen, wo das Dorf Sen’jin vom unkorrumpiertem Rest der Dunkelspeer errichtet werden sollte. Töten war tabu von nun an. Ich hielt mich daran – bis heute. Die Kraft dazu gab mir allein Lukou. Gadrin hatte erkannt, dass ich nicht nur zu Brutalität fähig war… Schließlich sprach auch Lukou, die Loa der Heilung und des Mitgefühls zu mir. Gadrin wusste es von ihr selbst. Ich übernahm von nun an Zalazanes Aufgaben als geistliche Unterstützung im Stamm, wo dieser nun auf den Echoinseln sein Unwesen trieb. Irgendwann nahm ich jedoch meine Pflichten kaum noch wahr und schottete mich immer mehr ab. Mir fehlte etwas – dasselbe, was mir vorher auch schon gefehlt hatte. Also sich schließlich eine Expedition der Horde in Schlingendorntal aufmachte, um dort ein Basislager zu errichten, schloss ich mich an. Razzlin tat dasselbe aus Gründen, die mir unbekannt waren. Ich seufzte, als ich mit meinen Gedanken zu Ende war während ich mir eine königsblaue Strähne meines etwas über schulterlangen welligen Haares aus dem Gesicht wischte. Der Meereswind hatte es total durchwühlt und Niedergeschlagenheit zeichnete mein Gesicht. Die Perlenketten und vielen kleinen Phiolen an meinem Lederbeutel klapperten, während ich weiter in den Dschungel hineinging. Es tat gut, weg von Grom’gol alleine auf Kräutersuche zu gehen und sich dabei in Einsamkeit zu versenken. Trotz der scheinbaren Verlassenheit umwehten mich Lukous Wärme und Dambalas Kälte abwechselnd. Aber halt: Wieso war Dambala eigentlich noch bei mir? Plötzlich spürte ich eine metallene Klinge an meinem Hals, die kurz davor war, sich in meiner Haut zu versenken. Ich blieb ruhig, ganz ruhig. Die Sichel, mit der ich gerade ein paar Kräuter geschnitten hatte, fiel aus meiner Hand auf den unebenen Boden. Der Jemand, der mich angriff, wollte mich nicht töten, sonst hätte er schon längst versucht, das zu tun. Ich war überrascht, dass ich nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sich jemand an mich heranschleicht, aber Angst hatte ich nicht direkt, zumindest kam es mir nicht so vor. Ich hatte diesem Troll, der mir das Messer an den Hals gelegt hatte, augenblicklich mein Leben anvertraut, ohne es zu merken. Dennoch wummerte mein Herz wie verrückt in meiner Brust. Mein Schopf wurde unsanft gepackt, ich wurde heraufgezogen und mit der linken Gesichtshälfte gegen den nächsten Baum gedrückt, die Klinge nun nicht mehr an meinem Hals, aber das Gewicht des Angreifers presste von hinten gegen mich, bis er meine Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt hatte und mich zu sich umdrehte. Der Typ strotzte vor Kraft und es war sinnlos für mich, mich zu wehren, da ich nicht gerade mit viel Muskelkraft gesegnet war. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zur Seite, sodass ich grob auf den Wurzeln landete. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich einen Troll mit stechenden grau-blauen Augen, der wohl etwas jünger als ich und wirklich verdammt muskulös war, wenn auch nicht allzu groß. „Wieso wehrst du dich nich’?“ fragte er ungläubisch und bissig mit einer ziemlich zischenden Stimme, wobei er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. Tja, warum? Keine Ahnung… Von ihm schien trotz seiner überaus gut ausgebildeten Fähigkeiten, was Tarnung und Schnelligkeit anging, keine Gefahr auszugehen – für mich zumindest, sonst wäre ich gewarnt worden, sowohl von meinen Sinnen als auch von Lukou, der ich mittlerweile ausschließlich diente, auch wenn Dambala mich nicht allein zu lassen schien. Oder gehörte seine Präsenz im Moment zu dem andren Troll? Hatte ich Dambalas Kälte gespürt, weil der andre mir gefolgt war? Als ich den andren Troll, dessen Gesichtsausdruck immer angespannter wurde, weiter anschwieg, musterte er schnell meine Ausrüstung, die ich mithatte, welche aber auf dem Erdboden verteilt lag, dort, wo ich zuvor gehockt war. Es waren die Sichel, ein etwas größerer Lederbeutel, den ich normalerweise an einem Lederband um die Hüften trug und mein großer Holzstab, an dem einige Phiolen mit Flüssigkeiten, ein paar Perlen und ein Schrumpfkopf baumelten. Hatte er nicht so einen ‚schwächlichen’ Troll erwartet wie mich? „Ich brauch deine Hilfe…“ kam es ganz unvermittelt aus seinem Mund, als er seinen Blick wieder mir zugewandt hatte und ich musste unweigerlich loslachen. Ich sah nur allzu deutlich, dass es ihn aufregte, aber er blieb ruhig und das hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut, obwohl er kein Welpe mehr war und sowohl einen abgebrühten sowie erfahrenen Eindruck machte. Kichernd nickte ich mit meinem Kopf in Richtung Lederbeutel und Stab, um den herum die Kräuter lagen, die mir zusammen mit der Sichel aus der Hand gefallen waren. „Wegen dem da?“ Mein Gegenüber, der immer noch auf mich hinabblickte schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben und nickte bestimmt. Er hatte das Gesicht eines kaltblütigen Meuchelmörders. Dennoch musste unweigerlich über sein Anliegen kichern. Mein Lachen verstummte und mein Grinsen erstarrte jedoch, als der Troll, der mittlerweile über mir stand, so überlegen und arrogant auf mich herabblickte, dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefror. Dann hockte er sich vor mich und hob mein Kinn an. „Du brauchst das Gegengift auch für dich selbst…“ hauchte er mir ins linke Ohr. Ich verzog das Gesicht – die Klinge. Da hatte dieser Kerl wohl doch noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel. Nun, wo der andre Troll mir mit einem Finger über den Hals strich, spürte ich die kleine Schnittwunde, die sich dort befand. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und knurrte, als er mit einem seiner spitzen Fingernägel in die Wunde drückte und an ihr entlangfuhr. Dabei grinste er selbstgefällig. „Arschloch…“ murmelte ich und wollte meinen Kopf von ihm abwenden, aber er hielt mein Kinn fest zwischen seinen Händen und zwang mich dazu, ihn anzusehen. ’Hilf ihm!’ tönte es in seinem Kopf. ’Du hast was gutzumachen! Da spielen seine Absichten keine Rolle!’ Lukou hatte Recht… Ich seufzte und sagte etwas zerknirscht: „Ich helf’ dir.“ „Na bitte….“ war die Antwort, die ich bekam. Der andre Troll hob sodann all meine Sachen inklusive der geschnittenen Kräuter vom Boden auf, zerrte mich an meinen Fesseln zurück auf die Beine und schob mich vor sich her, bis wir an einer Höhle ankamen, in der gerade erst abgezogene Felle lagen. Es roch nach frisch gejagtem Fleisch. Derjenige, der mich hierher geschleppt hatte, legte mein Hab und Gut auf ein paar Fellen ab und schnitt mir die Fesseln durch. „Was is’n das für’n Gift?“ fragte ich misstrauisch, während ich mir die schmerzenden Handgelenke rieb, denn ich merkte nichts. Dennoch zweifelte ich nicht daran, dass die Klinge vergiftet gewesen war. Ich musste das Gift kennen, um ein Gegengift finden zu können. Aber anstatt mir zu antworten, ließ er sich auf einem Tigerfell fallen und lehnte sich gegen die steinerne Wand in seinem Rücken, ehe er mich eingehend musterte. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr mir, denn sehr gesprächig schien mein Gegenüber nicht zu sein. Hätte ich nicht aufgehört zu töten, hätte ich diesen Troll schon längst in die Geisterwelt geschickt. Aber na ja, er würde ohnehin sterben, wenn ich ihm nicht helfen würde, insofern verstand ich ihn. Was hatte er denn schon zu verlieren? Er packte mich auf einmal am Handgelenk und zog mich zu sich auf den Boden, sodass ich vor ihm kniete. Dann begann er, zu sprechen: „Du, hör mal, wir sitzen nun beide im selben Boot. Ich sag dir, was das für’n Gift is’ und du machst innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate ’n Gegengift. Ein bisschen länger hab ich noch Zeit. Wenn du’s innerhalb der Zeit nicht schaffst, leg ich dich um, wenn doch, dann lass ich dich geh’n.“ Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ach, und ich bin Tojingo.“ Ich nickte. „Tanzil.“ Ich blickte ihn lange schweigend an. Wieso vertraute er mir? ---- “Es ist so weit.“ gab Dambala Tanzil in der Gegenwart zu verstehen. Der Hexendoktor stand auf und zog einen Schutzkreis um Tojingo. Er bat Lukou, über diesen zu wachen, solange er seine Aufgabe für den diesen garstigen Loa erledigte. Danach begab er sich hinaus in den Dschungel. Es würde nach sechs Jahren wieder jemand durch ihn sterben. Die Sonne war noch nicht lange aufgegangen und Beutebucht war in ein rötliches Licht getaucht. Blut würde keines fließen, aber Leid und Tod würde er trotzdem bringen müssen. Tanzil war dem Loa noch viel zu viele Seelen schuldig. Durch die Nichterfüllung des Paktes rächte sich Dambala nun und bestrafte Tanzil auf die boshafteste Weise, die ihm einfiel. Wieso konnte Lukou Dambala nun nicht mehr von Tanzil fernhalten? Aber wie auch immer es damit auf sich hatte, Tanzil konnte nun nicht mehr loyal sein, keinem ‚seiner’ beiden Loa gegenüber. Lukou hatte er geschworen, nicht mehr zu töten, Dambala musste er Seelen bringen, sie kurz nach dem Tod einfangen. Zweiteres hatte er viele Jahre unterlassen, aber nun ging es um Tojingo, nicht mehr um ihn, also musste Tanzil selbst die Fronten wechseln und sich wieder auf Dambalas Seite stellen. Tanzil war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er es noch zustande brachte, die alten Flüche und Zauber auszusprechen. Aber bald spürte er, wie er in Schatten gehüllt wurde. Dambala tat das Seinige und verlieh Tanzil seine Kräfte der Zerstörung. Auf einmal wusste Tanzil, wieso er Tojingo damals nicht bemerkt hatte. Dambala hatte ihn in die Schatten tauchen lassen und somit war er als lebendiges Wesen nicht mehr spürbar. ’Du wirst sehen, es ist ganz leicht, Leben zu nehmen, viel leichter, als welches zu geben. Und glaub mir, wenn du erst einmal wieder in den alten Rausch verfallen bist, dass geht es leichter.’ Tanzil blickte sich traurig in Richtung Beutebucht um, wo sein Tojingo im langen Schlaf lag und erst wieder unter den Lebenden wandeln durfte, wenn Tanzil den Pakt wieder aufnahm. Also gab er sich den Schatten hin und mähte einen von Zanzils Schergen nach dem andren nieder, fing ihre Seelen und übergab sie dem gierigen Loa. Aber was Dambala eben gesagt hatte, stimmte nicht. Das, was er hier getan hatte, war nicht einfach gewesen. Das hier erinnerte ihn alles zu sehr an die Sache mit Zalazane und seiner Gefolgschaft. Zalazane war Zanzil so ähnlich geworden. Dennoch: Wer einmal Tanzils Respekt hatte, der verlor ihn nie wieder und Zalazane war immer noch die Person, die Tanzil neben Tojingo am meisten achtete. Nun vergingen die Tage für Tanzil mit Töten von vielen Humanoiden, die im Schlingendorntal keuchten und fleuchten, am Schluss bekam er davon gar nichts mehr mit - er war wieder besessen von Dambala. Allein die Erschöpfung am Abend war das Zeichen dafür, was Tanzil getan hatte. Nur diesmal war kein Zalazane da, der ihn wieder in die Realität zurückholen konnte. Tojingo schlug die Augen auf. Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er einen hellen, violetten Schein gesehen hatte und augenblicklich in einer andren Welt war. Da war Dambala gewesen, der ihn früher immer in die Schatten hat verschwinden lassen und ihm beim Giftemischen geholfen hatte – gegen die entsprechenden Opfer. Er hatte Tojingo bei sich willkommen geheißen, aber gemeint, dass es nur ein Urlaub sei und er entweder bald in die Welt der Geister oder wieder ins Leben verschwinden würde. Nun lag er in seiner Hütte. Alles war wie sonst, aber etwas fehlte wieder einmal. Ja – Tanzil. Tojingo bemerkte, dass etwas mit seinem linken Arm nicht stimmte und sah die Narben, wo die Schulter zum Oberarm übergeht. Es dämmerte ihm: Der Arm war nicht echt. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, so langsam und behäbig. Mit seinem rechten Arm strich er sich über die linke Gesichtshälfte, weil der Hauer nicht mehr im Blickfeld war. Die Haut fühlte sich so uneben an, der Hauer war abgebrochen und er spürte Zähne anstatt der Unterlippe, obwohl der Mund geschlossen war. Auch zog es auf der linken Seite in der Kehle. Aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Er stand auf und ging nach draußen. Tanzil war in der Nähe, das fühlte er. Es wies ihm jemand aus der Welt des Überirdischen die Richtung. Tojingo hatte nicht vermutet, dass die Loa ihm noch Zeichen gaben, wo er sich gänzlich von ihnen abgewandt hatte. ’Tanzil, bleib ganz ruhig!’ versuchte Lukou, den rasenden Troll zu besänftigen, aber vergebens. Dambala lachte sie aus. ’Er ist selber schuld! Die Geister, die man rief, wird man nicht wieder los! Ich war früher bei ihm als du! Mir schuldet er seine Aufmerksamkeit! MIR! ICH handle durch ihn! Indem du seinen Schatzi am Leben hältst, begünstigst du MICH! Er denkt, nur ich kann ihn zurückholen!’ Dambalas hämisches Lachen wurde immer lauter, sodass es langsam in Tanzils Bewusstsein vordrang und der Besessene schauderte. Lukou sah zu, denn so viel konnte sie in der Tat nicht tun – außer Hilfe in der irdischen Welt holen und hoffen, dass geholfen werden kann. Tojingo musste nicht lange suchen, denn Lukous Geleit brachte ihn schnell zu dem Ort, wo Tanzil ein Feld aus Leichen hinterlassen hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er kannte viele Seiten von Tanzil, aber diese kannte er nicht. ---- In der Zeit, in der ich mit Tanzil gezwungenermaßen zusammenlebte, weil er sozusagen ‚mein’ Gegengift hatte, veränderte ich mich. Seine sanfte Art war mir fremd. Das kannte ich von andren Trollen nicht. In Zul’Gurub musste man hart und rau sein, um mitreden zu können. Es war ein Muss, über Leichen zu gehen, das hatte mir meine Mutter schon eingebläut, bevor sie recht früh auf ungeklärte Weise verstarb. Selbst vor der eigenen Familie konnte man nicht sicher sein, das hatte vor allem Varulja mir gezeigt. War das bei andren Trollstämmen so anders? Wieso beobachtete ich diesen Troll immer dabei, wie er die Wesen, die ihn beim Zutatensammeln angriffen, lediglich mit magischen Schreien erschreckte und sie so vertrieb, anstatt ihnen einfach den Gar auszumachen? Eines Abends, als Tanzil bereits schlummernd auf einem Panterfell lag, sah ich, dass er im Schlaf nicht so sanft wie andre Kreaturen aussah. Ein Schluchzen seinerseits hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt, als ich gerade dabei war, meine Messer zu schleifen. Obwohl er ruhig dalag, wurde in seinem Gesicht Krieg geführt. Wut und Traurigkeit wechselten sich ab und Tränen verließen seine Augen, ohne dass er aufwachte. Ich hatte immer gedacht, nur Welpen können weinen. Wieso wollte ich auf einmal, dass er sich besser fühlte? Wieso wollte ich ihn in den Arm nehmen? Das machten doch auch nur Weibchen mit ihren Welpen! Nur meine Mutter hatte das jemals bei mir getan. Mein Vater war immer kalt und unnahbar zu mir gewesen. Lange saß ich so da und starrte ihn an. Er wirkte so zerbrechlich, wie er so dalag. Ich ging zu Tanzil hinüber und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Als ich die Hand von mir selber erschrocken ruckartig wieder wegzog, wurde ich am Handgelenk gepackt. Überrascht blickte ich in Tanzils bernsteinerne Augen, die ebenso überrascht aussahen wie meine. Sein ganzes Gesicht war verheult, weil seine Tränen die ganze Zeit über nicht aufgehört hatten, zu fließen. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber das Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als ich mich über ihn beugte und meine Lippen die seinen berührten. Seine und meine Hauer hatten eine Form, mit der es problemlos möglich war, sie zu erreichen. Nach einem kurzen Moment besann ich mich jedoch, was ich da eigentlich tat und sprang regelrecht auf. Ich wagte es nicht, Tanzil noch einmal anzublicken und verließ fluchtartig die Höhle. Verdammt, was war da eigentlich in mich gefahren?! Ich saß nun auf einem großen Stein am Meer und blickte auf die Oberfläche, in der sich der Mond spiegelte. Ich hob ein paar Kiesel auf und schmiss sie ins Wasser, sodass sich die ruhige Oberfläche in Bewegung setzte. Mein Inneres war schließlich nicht ruhig, sondern aufgewühlt. Unerwartet spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner rechten Schulter zu liegen kommen. Wieso war er mir gefolgt? Ich wandte mich nach hinten, blickte zu ihm auf und umschlang Tanzils Oberkörper. Er fühlte sich so warm und fest an. ---- Tojingo sah, wie Tanzil sich ruckartig zu ihm umdrehte, mit nur einem Auge, welches ihn irre anfunkelte. Es sah aus, als ob der Hexendoktor nicht mehr in dieser Welt war. Violett-blaue Schattenschleier umwoben ihn und er schien langsam in einem dunklen Loch zu versinken. Ich hatte also Recht! stellte Tojingo angsterfüllt fest. Nun war es aus mit der Ruhe. Tanzil schwebte in der Gefahr, die Tojingo bereits erahnt hatte, Er rannte auf seinen Gefährten zu und schlang seine Arme stürmisch um ihn. „TANZIL! KOMM ZU DIR! HEEY!“ Tojingo bemerkte, dass er krächzte. Die Wunde am Hals hatte also doch ihre Auswirkungen gehabt. Tanzil war auf einmal ganz still. Dann war er es auf einmal, der in Panik ausbrach. „To-Tojingo! Du lebst wieder!“ Tanzil zog auf der Stelle seinen Opferdolch von seinem Gürtel und drückte ihn Tojingo grob in die Hand. „Wenn ich wieder weg bin, dann schneid mir damit die Handflächen auf!“ stieß er hervor, während Tanzil bereits mit einem andren Dolch versuchte, sich die Hände aufzuschneiden. Tojingo wollte Einwände erheben, aber Tanzil unterbrach ihn. „Frag nicht! Mach es! Sonst bring ich dich um! NEIN! Sonst bringt Dambala dich um!“ Diese Worte hatten Wirkung. Tanzil war wieder weggetreten, bevor er überhaupt auch nur die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich selbst mit dem Messer ins Diesseits zu holen und ein Schattenwort Schmerz verließ seine Lippen. Tojingo biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte. Unter Tränen nahm Tojingo den Dolch und schnitt Tanzil tief in die Hände. So oft, bis dieser keuchend in seinen Armen landete und das dauerte… mehrer Minuten. Die Blutbäche liefen an Tanzils Armen herunter, die Finger tropften und auch Tojingo spürte nun, wie der warme Saft auf seiner Haut Bahnen zog. „Danke, Toji…“ Lukous geisterhafte Erscheinung legte die Arme um die beiden und verließ den Schauplatz darauf. Dambala tat es ihr fürs Erste gleich. Beide hatten erst einmal, was sie wollten. Schweigend gingen die beiden Trolle zurück zu ihrer Wohnung. „Ich hatte Angst um dich… du Idiot!“ flüsterte Tojingo, während er den Hexendoktor nochmals fest umarmte. In Wahrheit hatte Tojingo auch jetzt noch Angst. Er konnte nicht aufhören, zu zittern. Tanzil erwiderte die Umarmung, löste sie aber nach einer Weile wieder und setzte sich auf die Hängematte. Tojingo blickte seinem Gefährten ins Gesicht und ihm wurde eiskalt in der schwülen Nacht. Tanzils rechtes Auge fehlte wirklich und auch, wenn es nicht sehr hell war, zeigten sich deutlich tiefe Augenfalten und eine Zornesfalte zwischen den beiden Augen, als ob der Hexendoktor gealtert wäre. Tanzil sah so ausgelaugt aus. Tojingo streichelte ihm über die Wange, wie er es oft tat und legte seine Stirn auf Tanzils, während er die Augen schloss. „Du bist nicht in Sicherheit… du sitzt gerade verdammt in der Patsche…“ stellte Tojingo zu Recht fest während er über Tanzils breite weiße Haarsträhne, die an der linken Schläfe hinabhing strich. Tanzil lächelte traurig, ohne dass Tojingo es sehen konnte und legte seine Hände auf Tojingos Schultern, um ihn leicht wegzuschieben. „Nein, mir geht es gut…“ sagte der Hexendoktor sanft. Tojingo lachte bitter. „Nein, das stimmt nicht… das stimmt nicht… Wieso sagst du das?“ Der Unbehaglichkeit in Tojingos Augen war deutlich zu erkennen. Tanzil legte sich wortlos von Tojingo weggewandt zur Seite hin, deckte sich zu und schloss die Augen. Tojingo kroch ebenso schweigsam zu ihm unter die Wolldecken und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich will dich nicht wegen Dambala verlieren, ich lieb’ dich doch…“ flüsterte er Tanzil von hinten zu. Ja, ich weiß… Ich mach den ganzen Scheiß, in den ich hineingeraten bin, doch nur wegen dir weiter… Ich würde dich verlieren, würde ich nicht mehr mitspielen, nicht umgekehrt… Aber davon sollst du nie etwas erfahren… Die beiden Trolle schliefen eng umschlungen ein. Tanzil saß nach dem Aufwachen neben Tojingo, spielte mit dessen Haaren herum und grinste ihn an. Es war schön, wieder bei ihm zu sein, auch wenn die Umstände nicht gerade die besten waren. Tojingo wachte von dem leichten ziehen auf und sah das als Aufforderung, packte Tanzil an den Hauern, zog in zu sich hinunter und biss leicht aber unerwartet schnell in dessen Zunge. „Aaaaaou!“ zeterte Tanzil, dessen Zunge immer noch zwischen den Zähnen Tojingos klemmte, weil dieser nicht locker lassen wollte. „Lassssssssch dassssch!“ kam es nun bereits ein wenig amüsiert aus Tanzils Mund - Tojingos Zähne und Hände ließen locker. Tanzil warf die Haare zurück und guckte Tojingo schief an. „So verspielt hab ich dich schon lang nich’ mehr erlebt…“ Tanzil lächelte freudestrahlend. Tojingo hob eine Augenbraue und grinste verschmitzt, ehe er Tanzil einen neckischen Kuss auf den Hals gab. „Ich bin froh, dass’de wieder du bist… Die Sache mit den Loas hat mich verrückt gemacht!“ Tojingo wurde von Tanzil unterbrochen. „Toji?“ „Hm?“ „Lass das Thema. Das ist meine Sache. Ich hab das allein auszubaden…“ Auf einmal riss Tojingo Tanzil zu Boden und biss ihm von der Seite aus in das linke Ohr mit den beiden Rissen. „Die markiern dich als Meins…“ knurrte er. „Ich hab da auch was mitzureden!“ Tanzil schmunzelte über diesen Besitzanspruch, aber er hatte ja irgendwo schon Recht. „Und die an deinem linken Ohr markieren dich als Meins, also tu nich’ schon wieder so, als ob du der einzige mit Ansprüchen hier bist!“ Wir haben uns die Ohren immerhin gegenseitig angeknabbert. Tojingo nickte. Ja, wir haben uns diese Zeichen gegenseitig verpasst… ---- Als ich endlich ein Gegengift gefunden hatte, von dem ich mir sicher war, dass es hilft, sprang ich fast vor Freude in die Luft. Meine Frist und damit Tojingos und mein Leben war schließlich fast abgelaufen, auch wenn Tojingo mich nicht mehr umgebracht hätte, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich stürmte fast auf Tojingo zu, als er mit einem großen Krokolisken auf der Schulter von der Jagd kam und in die Höhle eintrat. Das Blut klebte überall an seinem Körper und er roch nach frischer Beute. „Ich hab’s!“ rief ich ihm euphorisch entgegen. Er lächelte mich glücklich an, weil wir also doch nicht sterben mussten, denn unsere Hoffnung war in den letzten Tagen fast auf null gesunken. Ich füllte uns zwei große Muschelschälchen mit der orangenen Flüssigkeit und gab eine davon Tojingo. „Die Menge müsste reichen.“ Ich kippte den Saft in einem Schluck hinunter und Tojingo tat es mir gleich. Es schmeckte bitter-süß. War es der Geschmack dessen, was kommen würde? Nun war eigentlich die Zeit des Abschieds da. Wir blickten uns an. Wir wussten es beide: Wir wollten nicht Abschied nehmen. Wir waren uns verdammt nahe gekommen, Tojingo stand mir jetzt näher, als irgendjemand anderes es je getan hatte. Ich räumte schweigend mein Zeug zusammen und spürte dabei seine sehnsuchtvollen Blicke auf mir ruhen. „Du Ignorant.“ raunte er mir zu und packte mich von hinten mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte. Er zog mich an sich heran und zur nächsten Höhlenwand, wo er mich umdrehte und mich mit vollem Gewicht gegen sie drückte, sodass wir uns in die Augen sehen konnten. Ich fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie er es schaffte mich auf seine Augenhöhe so ganz ohne Gewalt herunterzudrücken, denn ich überragte ihn doch um Einiges. Ich konnte die Hitze spüren, die von ihm ausging. Gierig biss er mir in den Hals und wanderte danach zu meinem linken Ohr. Er biss mir zweimal hinein und ich merkte, dass er das Läppchen durchgebissen hatte. Welch perfide Art von ihm, mich zu markieren, aber ich tat es ihm gleich. „Komm mit nach Grom’gol.“ schlug ich ihm vor. „Du gehörst doch eh nirgends mehr hin, oder?“ fügte ich hinzu. „Doch…“ Ich blickte ihn fragend an. „Zu dir, du Ignorant!“ warf Tojingo mir an den Kopf. Wohin hatte Tojingo eigentlich vorher gehört? Es war irgendwo unwichtig für mich bisher gewesen, aber es interessierte mich doch. „Und wo warst du vorher?“ Er hielt mich immer noch gegen die Wand gedrückt, als er antwortete. „Zul’Gurub. Hab gegen Gold Leute unauffällig umgenietet. Mein Vater is’. Ich hasse dieses Aas, ich hasse das, wozu Hakkar, der Seelenschinder, uns gemacht hat – willige Sklaven…“ Als er das gesagt hatte, knurrte er. „Als ich meinen Vater dann eigenhändig umbringen wollte, verpfiff mich meine Schwester, die den Trubel, der nach meinem versuchten und vereitelten Mordversuch einsetzen sollte, nutzen wollte, um sich selber aus dem Staub zu machen. Aber zu dem Trubel kam es nicht. Undankbares Miststück! Dabei hatte ich für sie immerhin ihre schreienden Welpen getötet und ihren Mann vergiftet, damit der sie nich’ weiter schwängern konnte!“ Er war also der Mörder, für den ich ihn von Anfang an gehalten hatte. Aber im Vergleich zu mir früher war er kalt und berechnend. Er fuhr fort: „Ich konnte ungehindert die Stadt verlassen, ohne, dass man mich auch nur eines Blickes würdigte und so irrte ich benebelt von dem Trank, der eigentlich für meinen Vater bestimmt war, durch die Wildnis, bis ich dich dann irgendwann fand.“ Ich nickte. „ Da hat dir deine Abkunft und Stellung wohl das Leben gerettet…“ Ich hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, einen Meuchelmörder kennenzulernen, der in seiner Heimatstadt sozusagen aus privilegierten Kreisen stammte und dennoch solche Arbeiten übernahm - aus Spaß, wie es schien. Tojingo sah mich schweigend an. „Mag sein… Aber mich wundert, dass mein Vater nicht die Wachen gerufen hat. Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass ich eigentlich ohnehin an dem Gift hätte sterben müssen… Aber egal… Ich bin froh, da für immer weg zu sein. Und das wär ich so oder so gewesen, ob der Mord nun geklappt hätte oder nicht. Das stand schon lange fest.“ „Und wo wolltest du dann hin?“ „Nach Beutebucht. Ich hab schon seit einigen Jahren Kontakt zu den Goblins.“ Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte immer, die Trolle, die noch in Zul’Gurub lebten, waren so gut wie abgeschottet vom Rest der Welt. „Dann gehst du wohl eher da hin?“Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, erstmal komm ich mit dir mit. Ich will doch wissen, wo du zu finden bist.“ Mir entging Tojingos Grinsen nicht und ich lächelte zurück. „Dann komm mit…“ warf ich ihm zu und ging aus der Höhle. Als ich also nach ungefähr zwei Monaten Abwesenheit wieder in Grom’gol ankam, war Razzlin der Erste, der mich ungeduldig empfing. Es donnerte und stürmte, sodass alle außer den Wachen sich in den Gebäuden befanden. „Wo warste verdammt!? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Ich hab dich überall in der Umgebung gesucht!“ Ich war perplex. Das waren ganz neue Töne von demjenigen, der mich doch anscheinend als seinen schlimmsten Erzfeind sah. Ich sah, wie er Tojingo misstrauisch musterte. „Was’n das für einer?“ „Ein Freund.“ „Ach ja?“ Razzlin deutete auf die Bissspuren auf Tojingos und meinem Hals. Sie waren zu groß, um von einem Weibchen zu stammen. Razzlin packte mich am rechten Oberarm und zerrte mich in die Forte hinein und bedrohte Tojingo im selben Moment mit dem Speer, der sich in seiner freien Hand befand. „Und du! Du bleibst draußen! Du bist kein Dunkelspeer und hast in diesem Hordestützpunkt nix verlor’n! Setz’ einen Schritt hier rein und ich bing dich um!“ Tojingo zückte bereits seinen Dolch aber ich gab ihm ein Zeichen, die Waffe wieder wegzustecken, indem ich den Kopf schüttelte. Er sagte darauf: „Ich wart hier in der Nähe auf dich.“ Während er so sprach, drückte er mir eine weiße Perlenkette mit einem Smaragdstein, der wie ein grinsendes Gesicht geschnitzt war, in die Hand und flüsterte mir zu: „Wenn du sie trägst, weiß ich, wenn du in Gefahr bist.“ Dann entfernte er sich in Richtung Urwald. Ich legte die Kette an und hörte, wie Razzlin aufgebracht brummte und sich abwandte. Wieso hatte ich all die Jahre nichts gemerkt? Der Regen hatte aufgehört und der zunehmende Halbmond zeigte sein kaltes Gesicht. Ich verließ das Lager langsam am Strand entlang. Razzlins plötzlich so ungewohntes Verhalten ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich merkte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass ich aus der Ferne beobachtet wurde. An einer kleinen Bucht angekommen, stieg ich bis zu den Knien ins Wasser, bückte mich und wischte mit seinen Händen an der Wasseroberfläche herum. Ich hob die Hände und blickte auf meine Handflächen. Sie waren vernarbt. Einst zierten ständig tiefe Schnittwunden diese Handinnenseiten. Sie verkleinerten sich zwar dank der Regeneration einigermaßen schnell, aber leicht schmerzen taten meine Hände bis heute. Mir diese Verletzungen zuzufügen, war Zalazanes einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, mich damals aus dem Blutrausch zu holen. Außerdem konnte ich ohne heile Hände keinen ernsthaften Schaden anrichten, da Magie nicht mehr funktionierte und sich bei entsprechenden Schmerzen auch keine Gegenstände mehr halten ließen. Ich sah mein Spiegelbild auf der sich bewegenden Wasseroberfläche tanzen. Meine dunkelblauen Haare flatterten im sanften Wind und verdeckten meine beiden Augen. Meine Augen sind offen, aber ich kann nichts sehen… Ich kann mich nicht sehen… nur die andren… Wieso geschieht das mittlerweile so oft? Früher war das doch nicht so?! 'Du musst endlich lernen mit DEINEM Herzen zu sehen, Tanzil…' antwortete mir Lukou mit ihrer sanften Stimme. 'Du hast zwar Dinge wieder gutzumachen, aber das heißt nicht, dich selber aus den Augen zu verlieren…' Ich versuchte, mir ein Lächeln abzuringen, aber so ganz funktionierte das nicht. Plötzlich wurden meine Arme hinter meinem Rücken zusammengehalten und mein Kopf grob unter Wasser gedrückt. Meine Augen weiteten sich unter Wasser und mein Mund öffnete sich zum Schreien, aber kein Ton brach aus dem Wasser über die Meeresoberfläche aus. Stattdessen füllte Salzwasser meinen Hals. Als mein Kopf an den Haaren ebenso unsanft wieder aus dem Wasser geholt worden war, wie es beim Hineintauchen geschehen war, fauchte ihm eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme von hinten ins Ohr: „Wieso darf dieser dahergelauf’ne Dschungeltroll, was ich nich darf?!“ Ich zappelte, spuckte das Wasser aus, jappste verzweifelt nach Luft und versuchte, mich zu befreien, kam aber nicht gegen Razzlins Kraft an. Dieser zerrte mich aus dem Wasser, immer noch meine Handgelenke gepackt und schubste mich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf die Strandkiesel. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut losschreien zu müssen, wand mich jedoch vor Schmerzen, als ich spürte, wie er mir sämtliche Gelenke in den Armen brach. „Wieso musstest du mit dem Kerl zurückkommen, heh? Bist selber Schuld, dass du gleich einen ‚Unfall’ hab’n wirst, nachdem ich mich mit dir vergnügt hab’! “ brüllte Razzlin mich an. Razzlin wurde immer aufgeregter und schlug mein Gesicht unwirsch auf den steinigen Boden. Ich stöhnte auf vor Schmerz, Blut trübte meine Sicht – es brannte höllisch. „T-tojingo…“ blubberte ich fast bewusstlos mit einem Mund voller Blut. „Hilf mir…“ Ein kühler Wind umwehte sogleich mein Gesicht und erhob sich. Danke… Die Gewalt des Berserkers ließ nicht nach. Er trat auf mich ein, schlug sein Gesicht immer wieder auf die Kiesel des Strandes, sodass man das Knacken von Knochen hören konnte. Ich krümmte mich bei dieser Folter. Razzlin vergewaltigte mich gnadenlos und ich winselte wie ein geschlagenes Tier vor mich hin. Auf einmal war alles vorbei. Ich öffnete langsam die Augen, denn das Blut, was in meine Augen gespritzt war, war längst verkrustet. Nur mein völlig aufgeplatzter Mund blutete noch und ließ mich Eisen schmecken. Ich atmete schwer durch den Mund, meine Nase war im Eimer. Als ich mich auf den Rücken hievte, sah ich, dass Tojingo endlich da war. Er hatte Razzlin an der Kehle gepackt und drückte seinen Hals langsam zusammen. „Du miese Schlange!“ knurrte Tojingo ihn an. „Du wirst nie wieder einen Finger an Tanzil legen!“ Bei diesen Worten zückte Tojingo seinen Dolch und schlitzte erst Razzlins Kehle auf und schnitt ihm dann beide Ohren ab. „Und nun werden wir zusehen, wie du verblutest.“ füge er boshaft hinzu, warf Razzlin auf den Boden und kam zu mir hinüber, nachdem er die Ohren auf einen spitzen Knochen, den er von seinem Gürtel genommen hatte, aufgespießt hatte. Tojingo nahm mich in den Arm und wickelte mir behutsam einen Verband, den er aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte, um das zerschlagene Gesicht. Trotz der horrenden Schmerzen in meinem Gesicht lächelte ich ihn an. „Mist, ich bin zu spät gekommen…“ stellte Tojingo fest, als er meinen geschundenen Körper betrachtete. „Ich leb doch noch…“ murmelte ich hilflos. „Aber er hat dich total niedergemacht…“ Er blickte mir besorgt in die Augen. „Das heilt schon wieder, wenn wir jemanden finden, der das versogt…“ entgegnete ich ihm. „Ich bring dich nach Beutebucht. Da helfen dir die Goblins.“ „Woher kennst du die Goblins eigentlich?“ fragte ich ihn, bevor ich bewusstlos wurde. ---- Es klopfte an der Tür. Tojingo zog sich schnell etwas an und machte auf. Bei ihnen klopften nur wichtige Leute, denn andre wussten gar nicht, dass Tojingo und Tanzil dort wohnten. Es war Gaff. „Tojingo, Gazlowe möchte dich in Ratschet sehn.“ Der Troll nickte leicht, seufzte aber. Er hatte sich so auf die gemeinsame Zeit mit Tanzil gefreut, auch wenn sie von den letzten Vorkommnissen überschattet worden war und nun sollte sein Urlaub so plötzlich schon zu Ende sein?! Tojingo konnte Tanzil die Enttäuschung ansehen, nachdem er sich ihm zugewandt hatte. „Kommst du mit?“ fragte Tojingo seinen Gefährten darauf, denn er wollte sich absolut nicht schon wieder von ihm trennen müssen. „Ja, ich hab ohnehin in Kalimdor noch etwas zu erledigen… Ich werde noch einmal auf die Echoinseln zurückkehren…“ Tojingo konnte nicht wissen, was es mit den Inseln auf sich hatte, also äußerte er auch keinerlei Bedenken, sondern freute sich lieber, dass Tanzil ihn auf den anderen Kontinent begleitete. Es war ohnehin nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie nach Ratschet umziehen würden. Während Tanzil ein paar Kräuter zu Zutaten für Tränke, Salben und dergleichen verarbeitete, ging Tojingo mit Gaff in Richtung Werkstatt. Er musste wieder einmal einiges mitnehmen. „Tut mir Leid, Tojingo, aber es eilt ein bisschen. Es gab ein paar Auseinandersetzungen mit Piraten und die Schiffe wurden teilweise empfindlich beschädigt, vor allen Dingen auch die elektromagnetische Schilde von dir, die sich als sehr hilfreich herausgestellt haben. Aber wie du selbst gesagt hast, hält der nur ne bestimmte Belastung aus und nun ja, er muss erneuert werden – an mehr als nur einem Schiff.“ „Mhm, alles klar…“ erwiderte Tojingo etwas zerknirscht klingend, aber Abmachung war Abmachung. Tojingo durfte auf Kosten der Goblins basteln, was er wollte und verdiente nebenbei noch recht gut mit der regulären Bezahlung und dafür musste er jederzeit zur Verfügung stehen, wenn er gebraucht wurde. Ein besseres Leben als in Zul’Gurub war es allemal, sogar ein sehr viel besseres, denn das Klima war recht kollegial, wenn nicht sogar locker zuweilen. Aber Tojingo hatte sich auch die goblinische Art gegenüber Fremden angewöhnt. Sie war höflich kühl, distanziert und seriös, eben auf’s Geschäftemachen ausgelegt. Das war anders, wenn Tojingo jemanden mochte, denn dann konnte er ein sehr herzlicher Zeitgenosse sein. Auf dem weiteren Weg in die Werkstatt kam dabei am Lazarett vorbei. Er blieb kurz stehen. Hier hatte sich auch so einiges zugetragen – nicht nur in letzter Zeit. ---- Bevor ich Tanzil nach Beutebucht trug, sah ich mit Genugtuung zu, wie Razzlin starb. Ein See auch Blut bildete sich um ihn herum. Er jammerte und schrie erbärmlich – aber nicht lange. Ich verzog zufrieden die Mundwinkel zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. Danach hob ich den ohnmächtigen Körper Tanzils vorsichtig vom Boden auf. Die Regeneration hatte bereits eingesetzt, aber seine seelischen Wunden waren so nicht heilbar. In Beutebucht ließ man mich, den Troll aus Zul’Gurub, ohne Fragen passieren. Ich ging hier schon einige Jahre ein und aus. Ich konnte mein Technikinteresse befriedigen und dafür brachte ich so allerhand trollische Rauschmittel mit, die zwar bei falschem Umgang gefährlich waren, aber die wollten es ja so. Mir doch egal, was sie mit dem Zeug anstellten. Aber wie war ich auf die Goblins aufmerksam geworden? Aus reiner Neugier. Ich war beim Dschungelerkunden und dann stieß ich eines Tages auf diese wundersame Stadt, deren Eingang ein riesiges Haimaul zierte und wo kleine bewaffnete grüne Wesen herumstanden. Ich hatte Glück, denn sie sprachen Trollisch. Anscheinend witterten sie damals schon Profit, den ein Troll mit Zugang zu Trollkraut und dergleichen bringen würde. Ich brachte Tanzil nun zu dem Arzt, der das Lazarett leitete. Dieser kannte sich zwar vor allem mit Wunden, die bei technischen Unfällen oder durch Feuer auftraten aus, aber seine restlichen Kenntnisse sollten reichen, um Tanzil zumindest wieder einigermaßen zusammenzuflicken, bis er aufwachte. Bis die Brüche heilten würde es wohl doch ne ganze Weile dauern, jetzt sollten sie wenigstens richtig geschient werden. Als ich Tanzil seiner Obhut übergeben hatte, suchte ich Gaff, meinen besten Goblinfreund auf, denn ja, es gab sogar Freundschaft unter ihnen. „Ich bin raus.“ überrumpelte ich ihn ganz unvermittelt. „Hm?“ Gaff verstand wohl nicht ganz, was ich wollte. „Ich bin raus aus Zul’Gurub. ’S is’ mir zu viel geword’n. Ich setz da keinen Fuß mehr in die Nähe.“ Gaff knurrte und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. „Und wer versorgt uns nu mit dem ganzen guten Stoff?“ fügte er dem hinzu. „Ihr habt doch sicher noch zig andre Leute, die euch beliefern, also heul nich’ rum!“ Gaff wirkte immer noch mehr als zerknirscht, musste aber zugeben, dass das stimmte. „Na ja, dann kannst du ja nun offiziell und Vollzeit für’s Kartell arbeiten… als Ingenieur. Du bist mit der Ausbildung zwar noch nicht ganz durch, aber das ham we bald. Dein Talent sollt man nich’ verschwend’n.“ warf Gaff mir unvermittelt an den Kopf. Ich konnte mein Glück in dem Augenblick kaum fassen, aber anstatt in dien Luft zu springen vor Freude, machte ich mir im nächsten Augenblick eher Sorgen um Tanzil. „Du… ja… also… das freut mich, aber ich muss nach meinem Freund sehen.“ „Pffff… wie du meinst, wie du meinst… Es hat Zeit… Du bist angestellt.“ gab mir Gaff mit abwinkend zu verstehen und ich eilte schnellen Schrittes zum Lazarett. Als ich eingetreten war, winkte mich der leitende Arzt zur Seite. „Du, Tojingo… er ist ziemlich schnell wieder aufgewacht… Die physischen Wunden sind nicht so das Problem, auch wenn die Brüche etwas ernster sind, aber der Troll hat Schreikrämpfe. Sie haben eingesetzt, nachdem er einen Moment ins Leere gestarrt hatte. Du solltest zu ihm geh’n. Wir hab’n ihm schon Beruhigungsmittel gegeben.“ „Verdammt!“ fluchte ich vor mich her. Und das alle nur, weil ich zu spät gekommen bin!“ Als ich in Tanzils Zimmer trat, war wieder das Schluchzen zu hören, was ich bei ihm im Schlaf so oft miterlebt hatte. Tanzil kniete auf dem hölzernen Boden, die Arme waren beide komplett geschient und auch die Schultern, samt einem Großteil des Oberkörpers waren verbunden. Er hatte anscheinend gehört, wie ich hereingekommen war, denn er drehte sich zu mir um, wandte sich wieder ab und schrie. Es war ein Schreien, was mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Ich lief zu ihm hinüber und er schrie weiter, sodass meine Ohren wehtaten, aber das Schreien ebbte langsam wieder in ein Schluchzen ab. Ich kniete mich vor ihn und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände, damit er mir in die Augen blickte und versuchte, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. „Schhhh, Tanzil… Er ist tot, ich hab ihn umgebracht. Er wird dir nie wieder ein Haar krümmen.“ flüsterte ich ihm zu. „NIE WIEDER!“ betonte ich darauf noch einmal, um ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen. Ich holte den Knochen hervor, auf den die Ohren des Trolls, der sich an Tanzil vergangen hatte, aufgespießt waren und hielt sie Tanzil vor die Nase. Ich bekam ein seufzendes Lachen von Tanzil zu hören. Er bebte am ganzen Körper. „Du hast ja Recht… aber – aber… es ist nicht so einfach…Ich kann mich nicht wehren...“ Ich kam mir hilflos vor und ich hatte Angst. Er hatte sich auch damals nicht gegen mich wehren können, aber es hatte den Anschein gehabt, als hätte er es auch nie gewollt. Und wieso sagte er das? Er war doch stark, wenn auch nicht äußerlich. Aber das machte doch nicht alles aus. „Was soll ich denn machen?“ fragte ich ihn unsicher. „Halt mich einfach nur im Arm…“ Ich umschlang ihn vorsichtig, denn ich hatte Angst, ihm noch mehr wehzutun und strich ihm durch die Haare. Es würde alles andere als einfach werden… zumal ich langsam spürte, wie Tanzil eine garstig kalte Aura umgeben zu schien. Was hatte Tanzil sich in seinem Leben noch alles eingebrockt? ---- Es vergingen ein paar Monate und Tanzil hatte wieder aufgehört, Dambala seine Opfer zu bringen und auch nur irgendwie mit dem von ihm mittlerweile gehassten Loa in Kontakt zu treten. Er wollte es nicht mehr tun, es machte ihn psychisch nur noch schwächer. Wieso ließ der Loa ihn eigentlich nicht in Ruhe? Wieso konnte Lukou Dambala nicht mehr von ihm fernhalten? Tanzil war ohnehin schon ein Wrack und schluckte laufend Beruhigungsmittel, teilweise ein ziemlich übles Nervengift, um nicht wieder Schreikrämpfe wegen Vorfällen in der Vergangenheit zu bekommen oder von Dambala übernommen zu werden. Der Troll musste ein paar Emotionen abtöten, um nicht an ihnen zu zerbrechen, aber es gelang ihm nur temporär. Er verbrachte endlich mehr Zeit mit Tojingo und das gab ihm die Kraft, mit seinem elenden Leben nicht schon vorzeitig abzuschließen, denn seine Albträumer wurden immer schlimmer, er fühlte sich irgendwie auch körperlich immer schwächer. Woran lag das plötzlich? So alt war er doch mit sechsunddreißig noch nicht… Völlig fertig tauchte Tanzil eines Abends, nachdem er Sieghild eine Stunde in Kräuterkunde im Dschungel gegeben hatte, zu Hause auf. Er schnaufte, als er die Tür aufmachte, dabei hatte er sich doch nicht weiter angestrengt. Tojingo begrüßte ihn freundlich wie immer, als er seine Tüftlerbrille nach dem Aufblicken von einer unbedeutenden Bastelei auf die Stirn gesetzt hatte. Er strahlte immer über das ganze Gesicht, wenn Tanzil zu Hause war. Tanzil lächelte, wenn auch etwas gequält, denn irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. „Tanzil? In Ratschet zu leben, wär vielleicht sinnvoller als hier meinst’ nicht?“ Der Angesprochene nickte. Es war ihm reichlich egal, wo genau sie auf Azeroth lebten und Ratschet war in der Tat sinnvoller, wenn man bedachte, dass Tojingo eigentlich hauptsächlich dort arbeitete. Tanzil zuckte zusammen. Sein Herz schmerzte auf einmal höllisch. Tojingo blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Was is’?“ „I-ich weiß es nicht...“ Tanzil schwante Übles. „Geht’s dir nicht gut?“ fragte Tojingo besorgt. „Scheint nicht so… hmm…“ Tojingo spürte eine dunkle Gegenwart, die irgendwie immer um Tanzil lag, seit er wieder da war. „Du, sag mal, hast du etwa immer noch mit Dambala zu schaffen?“ Tanzil biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nicht mehr direkt, wieso?“ „Weil er wieder bei dir ist. Erzähl mir doch nich’, dass du das nicht merkst.“ Tojingo warf Tanzil einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Ich versuch ja, ihn loszuwerden, aber es haut nicht hin…“ murrte Tanzil die Antwort. „Am besten du fragst ihn mal selber, vielleicht haut das ja hin… Ist vielleicht besser, als sich mit lauter fraglichen Substanzen zuzupumpen.“ antwortete Tojingo und verdrehte die Augen wein wenig. „Und dasselbe solltest du bei Lukou tun… Sie soll mal ihren Charme spielen lassen und Dambala klar machen, dass du besser zu ihr passt, sozusagen.“ fügte Tojingo schon ein wenig aufgebracht klingend hinzu während er wild mit den Händen und Armen gestikulierte. Tojingo seufzte. Er wusste, dass mit Loas nicht zu spaßen war, er hatte seine Beziehung zu ihnen immer so unverbindlich wie möglich gehalten und dadurch kam es nie zu irgendwelchen Zwickmühlen oder dergleichen. Tojingo stand auf und legte Tanzil eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn ich dir helfen könnte in der Sache, hätte ich es schon längst getan... Such dir am besten einen anderen Hexendoktor, der älter ist als du und mehr Lebenserfahrung hat. Bitte den um Hilfe. Der kennt sich besser mit so was aus als ich.“ Tanzil dachte sofort an Zalazane. Ja, vielleicht würde er helfen können. Tanzil hatte ohnehin vorgehabt, ihn zu besuchen Die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich zuletzt, aber bei Tanzil viel zu schnell. „Ich möchte nicht mehr, dass du so leer dreinblickst, ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, dass du mir nur einen Gefallen tun willst, wenn du mich an dich ranlässt, du selber aber ganz woanders bist. Ich möchte, dass du dich gut mit mir fühlst!“ „Es tut mir Leid… sehr Leid…“ Tanzil lehnte sich an die Holzwand hinter sich und zog Tojingo zu sich heran. Er hatte so wenig Kraft – seelisch wie körperlich - für die Belange anderer übrig, wenn sein eignes vermurkstes Leben sie fast komplett auszehrte. Der Umzug nach Ratschet verlief problemlos, auch wenn Tanzil deutlich schwächelte und die beiden Trolle bezogen eine geräumige Hütte ein wenig außerhalb den Berg hinauf, wenn man aus Ratschet herauskommt. Sogar eine kleine Werkstatt war im Untergeschoss zu finden und im Obergeschoss befand sich ein großes Bett. Hier oben hatte Tanzil aus das Alchemie- und Giftelabor wieder aufgebaut, denn die Werkstatt hatte sich nicht dazu angeboten, bei dem Dreck und den Dämpfen. Zum Glück hatte das Haus auch von außen einen Eingang ins Obergeschoss, zu dem es über eine Holztreppe mit kleinem Balkon oben dran hinaufging, sodass man nicht immer erst durch die Werkstatt musste. Die Wochen vergingen und Tanzils Herz tropfte und tropfte nach außen. Er trug nun dauerhaft einen Verband und die Flüssigkeit, die andauernd austrat, roch faulig. Einmal, als es wieder soweit war, nahm Tanzil den Verband von seiner Brust. Tanzil ekelte sich nun, als er seine Wunde versorgen musste, schon fast davor, den Verband herunterzunehmen. Er musste sich zwingen, die Wunde, aus der Eiter und irgendetwas Grünes in Verbindung mit Blut trat, überhaupt anzusehen. Er saß am Südstrom, er war aufgeregt, Zalazane wiederzusehen, auch weil er nicht wusste, wie sehr dieser sich verändert hatte. Der Besuch war sicher eine Angelegenheit, die mit einem gewissen Risiko verbunden war. Der Hexendoktor hatte ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl, denn natürlich wusste er mehr oder minder, was Zalazane da auf den Echoinseln tat. Er tränkte einen neuen Seidenverband mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit, die dazu dienen sollte, die Schmerzen zu lindern und die auftretenden Körperflüssigkeiten wenigstens etwas zurückzuhalten. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Dambala, häh?“ brüllte er schon fast in die Gegend. ’Nicht so laut, mein Lieber…’ zischelte es in seinem Kopf. Tanzil seufzte. Dambala war ja wirklich immer da… ’Wieso gehorchst du mir nicht mehr? Ist es nicht viel netter, ruchlos und grausam zu sein anstatt andauernd Leben zu retten?’ Tanzil seufzte noch einmal, dieses Mal tiefer. „Man macht sich keine freiwilligen Diener, indem man sie leiden lässt…“ flüsterte Tanzil in die Luft. ’Na na, ein bisschen Strafe muss sein.’ „Ein bisschen?! EIN BISSCHEN?!“ Tanzil knirschte mit den Zähnen und begann zu schnaufen. „HAU ENDLICH AB UND LASS MICH IN RUHE!“ Du solltest nicht mehr so viel komisches, unberechenbares Zeug schlucken, du wirst immer unhöflicher… Sie lieber zu, dass du mich soweit gut stimmst, dass ich den Fluch von dir nehme.’ warf Dambala Tanzil trocken an den Kopf. Tanzil krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen, die nun wieder sein Herzen zusammenzogen, noch bevor er den Verband anlegen konnte. „Argh!“ Er keuchte, griff sich an die Wunde und merkte, wie seine Hand schleimig feucht wurde. „Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich verdammt…“ ’Ich weiß, und das solltest du ändern’ und mit diesen Worten verschwand die kalte, düstere Präsenz. „Lukou…“ flüsterte Tanzil zitternd. „Wieso versteht er nicht, dass ich deinen Weg gewählt hab?“ Die Loa sprach ganz leise zu ihm: ’Der Avatar ist der Grund… wie konnte ich, wie konntest du das übersehen?’ „Häh? Wieso sollte ich das wollen, wieso sollte er das wollen?“ Sie schwieg eine Weile. ’Du bist es wert, dass man um dich kämpft! Ich werde dich nicht einfach aufgeben! Du hast es verdient, endlich diesen ganzen Schmerz loszusein. Du hast schon so viel Stärke beweisen müssen, es reicht. Er hat nicht das Recht, dich weiter unter seine Fuchtel zu zwingen. Überzeug ihn, dass du zu mir gehörst – zur rechten Zeit. Er wird dich weiter auf die Probe stellen. Rechne damit und sei mir treu. Auch er muss mal zu überzeugen sein! Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. Tanzil wusch sich die Hände im Südstrom und verband die offene Wunde, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu den Echoinseln machte. Er hatte das Gefühl, in kürzester Zeit zu einem alten Mann geworden zu sein. Man konnte es Tanzil nicht ansehen, aber er fühlte sich von innen verrotten. Wieso wurden die Schritte immer schwerer? Am Strand in der Nähe von Sen’jin machte Tanzil Halt und hockte sich hin. Er war außer Atem – sehr außer Atem. In dem Zustand konnte er kaum auf die Echoinseln herüber. Also wagte er sich nach langer Zeit einmal wieder ins Dorf zurück. Viele erkannten ihn und musterten ihn voller Neugier, aber auch erschrocken. Man sah ihm wohl doch an, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und die Tuschelei ging wieder los – wie früher. FORTSETZUNG FOLGT... ~ Gabriel Tunichtgut Kategorie:Spielergeschichten